


I have the power of god and anime on my side.

by Jung__Story



Category: Naruto
Genre: 17 year olds, A lot of them - Freeform, Anime References, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Blackmail, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nerdy Kakashi, Otaku Kakashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pervert Hatake Kakashi, Size Kink, Sporty Obito, Sub Hatake Kakashi, Tags as we go, Top Uchiha Obito, Yaoi mentions, bully au, geek Kakashi, mean obito, nice obito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jung__Story/pseuds/Jung__Story
Summary: Kakashi thought it was finally time for him to have his main character time at school. That is until a very new and very handsome student comes and steals all of his spotlight.But Kakashi knows his stuff and he knows that every handsome main character needs an equally handsome rival that later turns into a love interest. In a sense Obito could be here to finally give him his main character moment.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. CHAPTER ONE

Kakashi hates school, it’s weird of him to say due to the fact that he is a whole geek with a history of being a geek and everyone knows him as a geek. He’s that weird kid you might see alone when- literally everywhere around campus. But being smart isn’t his best quality of course, if he was asked what’s the coolest thing about him he would always say it’s his ability to finish an anime of 40 episodes in one night, heck if he wants to flex even harder he could bring up that one time he finished Tokyo Ghoul over the weekend. Didn’ sleep, didn’t eat and didn’t use the bathroom to the point that when the final episode came to an end, he peed a little before reaching the toilet. 

But if anyone were to ask he would miss the last part out. 

Although it was a weirdly exciting race against time and a fight with his own body functions. 

There were little things that wouldn’t turn the 17 year old on, and trying to keep his pee in for the span of 2 days wasn’t an exception. 

Kakashi adjusted his fingerless gloves as he watched the rest of his classmates chase the ball around the field like some primitives, as he looked at them, the whole thing reminded him of a group of chickens fighting over the last grain of food, one takes it, it rolls away, another one throws himself at it, the resemblance was uncanny. And him, he was the chicken who doesn’t care enough to be a chicken, as he refused to take part in the current football game, instead taking his rightful and favourite spot on the bench at the right side of the field, unbothered gaze following the animals. It was nearly as if he was keeping a watch over them, it should be considered a respected spot on the team. 

What would it be called? He hummed, moving his attention up to the sky as the wind blew gently through his locks. 

He took a moment to think of something but as he sat there alone it suddenly washed over him, the only suitable name, a perfect title for such important spot on the team. He will call it the main character spot. 

He closed his eyes, smiling to himself as the wind blew over his exposed legs, nodding to himself in satisfaction at his own great idea. 

There wasn’t anything to be surprised about, he only ever had great ideas. 

“Kakashi.” His sports teacher’s voice came, sounding too close for comfort and forcing him to snap out of his own head for a moment. “I know you were left without a team but the goal keeper just had an accident so I would like you to go take his place.” 

Kakashi pursed his lips out, it sounded better to say that he himself decided to opt out, after all there was always going to be one person left out, the teams would be uneven otherwise. Still, he was always the one chosen last, or not at all depending on what game they were playing. If it was a serious practice, they couldn’t add additional members to teams as it would be unfair. He understood that, and after all, someone had to take the special place on the bench and he was willing to do the bench it’s justice (or he might just be lazy)

It didn’t affect him, that he was usually picked last or not at all, he sucked at anything to do with being psychical, and didn’t find any shame in it. No one picked on him about it anymore, he’s been off the hook for the most of last college year, this year just started but it was also passing quite calmly, for now that is. 

Also let’s face it, not everyone can look this good on the bench. 

He got up from his favourite spot though at the teachers instructions, not pleased but knowing better than to cause a scene. 

“What happened to the other goalkeeper?” He asked curiously as he adjusted his white gloves and started prepping mentally to join the chickens on the field. Not like he could ever prepare himself to join them, to coexist with something you have to first understand it, and Kakashi never understood how it is to be an imbecile. 

“We have a new student on the field, right.. there!” The teacher quickly pointed his finger at the new comer, Kakashi couldn’t help but stare at the rude finger, what a disrespectful way of gesturing the tutor presented him with. Some people just don’t know how to act. 

He will add it to the list he is proud of, which is not doing that thing. 

Nonetheless, he followed the direction with curious gaze, eyes landing on a boy that would belong to the taller category of the class, spiky dark hair, beaming smile and a glint of excitement in his sharp eyes as he followed the ball, skilfully keeping it in his legs grasp as he laughed whenever someone failed to steal the ball from him. Kakashi never saw anyone play like this, and he had a lot of skilled classmates some even on the main football team representing their school. 

Yet there was no comparison to them and this guy who literally jumped over obstacles in form of limbs and still managed to keep the ball going with him, black hair blowing back with the wind as he advanced towards the goal of the opposite team. Finally he kicked the ball with enough force for the goalkeeper to stop in his tracts, thinking twice before he jumped in the way of the ball, missing by a few inches, clearly not skilled nor experienced enough to stop a ball like this. 

New boy stretched the back of his neck with a fully bloomed grin on his face as everyone praised him, he was pretending to be humble about it but Kakashi could see that he was used to the compliments. 

Yes, he was definitely one of the primitives. 

Except a lot sexier, Kakashi came to the conclusion as he watched the new guy, Obito, from his spot on the goal, he tried to look prepared, but on the other hand why would he prepare himself for anything when Obito was on his team and practically keeping the ball to himself. Whenever he didn’t have it, he would shout instructions to their other teammates and through that their team managed to keep the ball throughout the game, scoring a few impressive goals during the time they had. 

Finally the game ended and he watched as the new classmate groaned complaining about how he wished they had a little more time.

Kakashi didn’t get it, he was exhausted just watching them all play. 

He came a little closer, not sure if he wanted to join the crowd of people surrounding Obito but he was intrigued about this guy. Everyone indroduced themselves and even suggested Obito joins the football team, Kakashi felt like he will be the odd one out again. 

Not like he minded much usually, but this seemed nice, his smile was kind and welcoming, he wanted to be approached and seen. 

Still, as Kakashi collected the stuff he left on the sidelines prior to taking his place at the goal, he couldn’t bring himself to step closer and greed the male, the crowd was just too big and too energetic for his liking, he felt anxiety bubbling up within him at the mere thought of joining in. 

No he wasn’t shy, he just wasn’t pushy. 

But as if reading his mind and figuring out that the silver haired didn’t like being seen, Obito’s gaze suddenly fell on him through the crown, making his skin perk up. 

It was like as soon as they locked gazes, something shifted and the welcoming smile on the taller’s face disappeared only for a small mocking smirk to take its place. 

“You” Obito said and Kakashi just stood there, things in hand as the other students chattered in the background, only a few curious gazes peeking up with interest. “You look like someone who’s lucky to be on my team.” He punctuated his statement with an unpleasant snicker and Kakashi suddenly forgot how to communicate coherently. 

Well if that wasn’t hot and totally out of nowhere, he didn’t know what was. 

“Me?” He asked as if there was anyone else standing in his particular direction. 

Obito nodded “Your form sucks ass and you looked like you just got lost in a supermarket for the first time at that goal.” He continued, adding fuel to the fire suddenly awoken in the pits of Kakashi’s stomach, although he did feel shame wash over him as the taller made sure he knows just how lame he looks on the field. 

This is exactly why his destined spot is on the fucking bench dammit. 

He took a short moment to go over every word, coming to the conclusion that it did rub him the wrong way in a sense, and deciding he should probably bark back in return.

The problem is that he didn’t really have anything to point out, he just watched the other give an amazing display of skill, he served both in the ability and the looks department. He was new and Kakashi didn’t know enough about him to stab where it hurts. 

So at the end he just scoffed, cheeks darkening as he came to the conclusion that whatever this was, Obito just won. 

“Next time just stick to passing me water.” 

Kakashi gaped at Obitos rude self, why was he the only one getting all this attitude? The prick didn’t even know him, so why was he the only one getting picked on. Did he really look that out of place on the field? 

He scoffed again, averting his gaze from the male as he adjusted his backpack adored with all kinds of different anime pins, on his shoulder, doing his best to hide how bothered he felt. “A newbie won’t tell me what to do.” Was the only thing he said before walking away. 

He pushed the gate open with unnecessary force in the act, sound of metal shaking filling his reddened ears. He shook with frustration. 

Who was this new guy, coming in, stealing all the spot light in the first few minutes he’s been around, looking so fucking good and being rude to him for no reason, who does he think he is and why is he so hot. 

Kakashi couldn’t believe a total stranger just gave him a boner.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

It’s been two months since Obito enrolled in this college, it was like he was on a mission to make Kakashi miserable, or to at least frustrate him a little as his constant unnecessary attitude managed to bring Kakashi’s mood down everytime and it wasn’t an easy task. 

After all in all these animes the protagonist always faces so many life changing obstacles and some random bully would be the least of them. At least that’s how it is in these super natural ones, because in a school setting, a bully usually turns out to be the love of the protagonist. And that’s what Kakashi convinced himself this is, it was an easy task because Obito is actually totally his type. If Kakashi were to pick himself a love interest bully, he would pick that man anyday, maybe tweek him just slightly to make him even more his type but this is reality after all and Kakashi can’t make any changes to a human being. 

Yet, although he convinced himself that this was the sort of situation where they are supposed to fall in love at some point, Obito was making it hard for him to keep to that belief as two months had already passed and was still as annoying as that first day, if not even more. The longer they knew each other the more heated their arguments become. Kakashi made it his mission to asses the situation through fully whenever he got home, go through every insult thrown at him, and adapt to the situation by thinking of what to say back if a similarity occurs. 

There’s no such thing as too prepared. 

It wasn’t just that though, whenever he went over his day at school and thought of the taller male he couldn’t help but grow a little restless with a boner in his pants. 

No it wasn’t only Obito having this effect on him, he didn’t just enjoy being degraded but also bossed around. Until the new student joined, Kakashi’s main wank interests would be his Chem and Biology tutor Orochimaru or any other figure of authority, and mainly older guys. Boys his age just weren’t it, well most of them. Kakashi had a type, he wasn’t picky of course as simple things such as someone asking him to do their homework for them would be enough to make him bothered. He just liked being bossed around a little and since he never had a boyfriend, there was no other option but to cling to anything thrown at him.

Even though Obito got him bothered sometimes (most of the time) Kakashi still couldn’t stand him, and it was really breaking his bubble how he was literally never nice to him. At first glance Obito seemed like a very nice person, to anyone else but Kakashi himself, everyone liked him, even the teachers as he always made it his mission to help anyone who needed it. To say the least it was weird, whenever he would notice Kakashi he would act extremely out of character. His kind and hardworking nature wasn’t making it easy to throw something back at him when they bickered.

He didn’t want to say that the boy was perfect.. no there’s no reason to even consider that because he wasn’t. What Obito definitely had was some type of problem and it wouldn’t be a reach to say that Kakashi was that problem because it wasn’t that he was doing anything, the boy just hated him because he existed. 

Kakashi knew he’s pretty but to the point someone would hate him for it? 

Well there’s no other reason to explain it, he came to the conclusion as he tightened his hold on the bag he had over his shoulder, putting it in his locker before adjusting his blue shorts. 

Another new student was supposed to join them today and this way the teams were finally even, the reminder making him grumble as this way, his spot on the bench will be left empty, and how is he supposed to have a main character moment when he’s mixed in the crowd. 

Either way, their sports teacher was finally able to split them into permanent teams, team red and team blue, and he ended up on blue which was perfect, blue looked better on him than red, it matched his pale skin and silver hair. Not like their uniforms were any more attractive than they used to be, shirts left white with red/blue hems and matching sport shorts. 

Kakashi liked to finish his fit off with scrunched white socks, he thought it made his legs look nice, and he really hated the look some jocks liked to wear with black high socks up their calf’s, which in his sports class, it was only Obito who wore them like that.

It didn’t look good, he came to the conclusion as he watched the male talk with his friends at the opposite side of the room, gaze glued to the man’s long, tanned, nicely carved legs adored by the black socks. 

No, it didn’t look good, it was just that Obito had nice legs so of course it would look good on him. 

Not like anything would look good on him, this was just a one time occurrence that something actually did look good. 

He watched as slowly everyone left the locker room, eventually him being the last one to walk out. A sigh slipped past his lips as he pushed himself off his locker, slowly stepping in the direction of the sports yard.

He really didn’t like having to do this, this whole exercise situation wasn’t his thing, and especially not with the bullies around. The light haired actually already skipped some psychical education classes in the past two months, still trying to attend at least one time a week so that he would get kicked off the course, not like that one class he did attempt was making much difference, but he couldn’t bring himself to attend only to be humiliated by Obito or some of his friends that turned out to enjoy making his life miserable too. 

The only reason he took sports was because the university his father dreamed for him to attend required him to pass all of his current subjects, sports being one of them as his father valued being in shape, being the capitan of a football and basketball team back when he used to attend this same college. 

It was so bothersome, Kakashi didn’t want to bother but he still did, especially when his father used the argument that all of the characters in his ‘cartoons’ are sporty. 

It was a good argument, and Kakashi isn’t going to be worse, he wanted to be in shape too after all, as much as he would rather go to the library and read his manga. So happens that he was on a pretty interesting chapter. 

He joined the blue team line, the red standing with them as teacher explained that today the teams don’t matter and they will be simply doing some jogging, five laps around the field and then they are allowed to do whatever they want for the rest of the class. Kakashi felt cold sweat at the mere thought of doing five laps it’s like ugh nearly a mile to run. 

His distress was hidden from everyone as he kept a bored expression on the tutor who kept on with his speech. 

“We have a new student with us today.” Mr Sarutobi explained as if they didn’t know already, gesturing for the new student to come out of their locker room. 

Kakashi wasn’t one to judge someone based on their looks unless they were hot, but first thing that he noticed about the male were his weirdly sparkly black hair, cut into a weird mushroom shape that was definitely.. interesting. 

This guy could be his way out of the bully territory. 

At least that was the plan but everyone greeted Guy with warm hands, introducing themselves when Sarutobi instructed the Guy to introduce himself the boy enthusiastically, more than enthusiastically, with sheer fire in his eyes declared that he can’t wait to get to know everyone. 

Kakashi’s eye twitched at how loud the other was, especially when Guy’s eye fell on him, he had a second to think of the here we go again meme as the whole situation reminded him of how Obito acted when he first saw him and had also singled him out from the crowd. 

But this time was different as Guy raised his thumb at him, thanking for Kakashi’s support and making him gag slightly at the act. What was that even about, was it that he noticed his annoyance? 

Well he didn’t have time to worry about it or being put on the spot again when Mr.Sarutobi declared that they should start their run so they wouldn’t waste any more time. 

And so he did, moving to the start line with everyone before they all started the run. 

Kakashi looked around as a lot of students passed him, clearly eager to get on with it, speeding to the front and off into the distance, there was a lot of less enthusiastic students tagging along with him, taking it easy. They had a lot of time to finish the exercise and even if they didn’t they could always stay during break time to finish their laps, it wasn’t an ideal situation but the silver haired preferred this than sweating his ass off like a pig and god forbid, choking on his spit and dying from exhaustion if he was to speed up. 

One lap of a slow jog later and he couldn’t do this anyone, he felt sweat run down his back and stopped running, opting on a slow walk as he grabbed the back of his shirt and fanned it around slightly, trying to dry his skin. 

He concentrated on calming his breath, short pants leaving his lips and creating small clouds of hot air in the rather chilly weather, knowing full well that it wasn’t the best idea to let a sweaty, high temperature body cool off when the world around is as cold as it is today, but on the other hand he didn’t care this one time. 

This way he had a moment to look around, having no way to know how many laps the students around him did already because as he fought for the first lap before, others were the last of his worry, he only knew the amount of laps people who stuck to slow jog made. 

His eyes fell on the other side of the field, seeing Obito pant slightly as he ran at a very impressive pace, sticky bangs resting on his forehead and blowing back in the wind. Kakashi didn’t miss the way his brows knitted as another student, this Guy guy (yes) made an attempt to pass by him, and he did, legs working on the ground just as well as Obitos did (even though his form looked rather comical), and from then the silver haired watched as the two fought for dominance over the first spot, passing and catching up to one another on repeat. 

It was stupid, reminded him of two dogs fighting over who gets a pat from their owner first. 

It was not only dumb, but also unneeded as this wasn’t a race, they were just meant to finish five laps, apparently now it was a fight for who makes the five laps first. 

Kakashi picked up his pace as he watched them slowly catch up to his position, trying to look like he was at least doing his best too instead of slacking. 

He prepared himself to feel them pass by like some lighting bold but instead he felt one of them bump into him. 

Kakashi tripped over his own legs and fell, butt making harsh contact with the ground, a hiss leaving his lips at the impact. 

He raised his gaze up in time to see a stumbling Guy’s back and managed to move out of the way of his steps, in a sense just saving his own life or at least his face from connecting with the males ass. 

He couldn’t help but feel like his fast shuffle was pretty cool, yes he was cool when he wanted to be. 

“You shoved me.” Guy claimed as the two stopped due to what just happened, Obito still jogging in a spot slowly as if not to loose his memo, a dark but wide grin spreading over his face as he looked at Guy.

“Not my fault this thing doesn’t know how to run.” Obito said, gesturing to Kakashi on the ground; with a small nod of his head in the direction. “If anything you should bother him about getting in your way.” 

“You literally shoved me on him.” Guy claimed, making Kakashi’s nerves pick up, irritated. Of course he didn’t see what happened behind him, but it wasn’t unimaginable for Obito to do something like that, the opposite, it was very likely.

“That means you were looking out for me.” Kakashi said, cocky smile on his face as he insinuated that just like him watching Obito, the male must’ve been thinking about him to plan this out. “Can’t get me off your mind huh.” 

Obito looked at him, irritated when he saw how proud Kakashi was of his own comeback. 

“As if.” The dark haired said, once again averting his gaze and ressuming the act of jogging in his spot, clearly about to take off. “You were just in the way, and now you wasted my time.” He repeated and speed off, with Guy eager to follow after him but just as he was about to take off, he stopped, looking fired up as he watched the tallest of the three leave them behind. 

“Ohh he’s going to be my rival.” Guy particularly roared out, looking up at the sky and leaving Kakashi to stare at his back dumbfounded. 

This Guy guy was certainly an interesting character in his story. The only issue being that, now that he declared that Obito is his rival, Kakashi himself was left on the sidelines, it was nearly as if Obito was the main character, and it annoyed him to no end, there must be something he could do to prevent that from happening. 

And then it came to him, he’s going to steal the attention back to himself. He smirked, resting on his hands comfortably as he said with a smug expression. “So, you need a rival?” 

This seemed to gain Guy’s attention back to the real world (or more like Kakashi’s story if he were to say so himself). The funny looking guy turned around at him and gave him a dumb look, it was hard to keep the confidence as he started at Kakashi as if it was a little dumb, or at least like he was questioning him. 

Then, Guy extended his hand for him to take with a small wink and a grin. “That’s the spirit.” Kakashi raised a brow at the extended hand, nonetheless considering the comment a compliment for his determination. 

He’s so impressive. 

Kakashi took Guy’s hand and allowed the male to pull him up and back to his feet, it was as if he weighted nothing as suddenly he was standing up right. The black haired was pretty strong for someone who looks this dumb. 

“I apologise for bumping into you, it wasn’t my intention.” He said, Kakashi waved him off with his hand to show that it was okay, as he used his free hand to dust off his ass. “I got so into the moment.”

“I’ve seen, you’re a pretty good runner.” Kakashi acknowledged, after all its wise to asses everyone’s skills and acknowledge them so that you can over come then and come on top. 

“Thank you, I do put a lot of training into my daily routine.” He nodded to his own words, hands on hips, clearly very proud of himself. It was good that they had someone like this guy on their team too, maybe they will give a somewhat bigger challenge to the red team when time comes. “I think we should start moving.” 

Kakashi grumbled, not wanting to keep going at all but everyone has already left him behind and Obito was already making a loop back to their spot, both cause he was quick and because they’ve wasted some precious time. 

“Go, I saw you run and i think I will just stick to my pace.” 

“The least I could do after what happened is to support you in your journey to the end of the line.” Guy said, enthusiasm coming back and radiating off of him, making Kakashi the more eager to just stay behind, but before he could refuse Guy grabbed his hand and started pulling him along with him. “Which lap are we on?” 

Brows raised Kakashi tried to keep with the pace, being pulled was making the task a little easier, not putting as much strain on his body but it was hard to move his legs as quick as Guy was doing. 

“What do you mean we? Arent you on your fourth already?” Kakashi asked with a small frown as he puffed and huffed, doing his best to keep up. 

“I told you the least I could do is support you so I will stick with you until we are both done.” The silver haired was dumbfounded at his decision to do additional lap, it was crazy how he himself wouldn’t even make one extra step after he finished the five laps but this guy made a conscious decision to do extra 3 laps. 

“We will do it with the power of youth.”

————-

By the end they finished, all students were already out, after all Kakashi wasted a lot of momentum being pushed to the ground and most students were way ahead of them. Although Guy did help him save a lot of time, it was break time already and they were wasting precious time on this so he couldn’t help but be surprised that the new student really did stay with him to the end, even dragging him at one point so that they wouldn’t loose their rhythm. 

To say the least Kakashi felt ready to pass out by the time Guy let go of his hand at the finish line, standing proudly and looking off into the sun as Kakashi laid behind him on the cold ground, desperately trying to catch his breath, at the moment that didn’t seem like a realistic task. 

He didn’t even mind that Guy was having a main character moment with him doing as the background piece, sort of wishing he would be dead instead as he coughed and let his body drop on the ground completely, turning onto his back to look up at the sky. 

It was chilly and his cheeks were red from exhaustion but at least the clouds looked nice, that is until Guy leaned above him and obstructed the view with his annoying face. 

“Before you ask, no I won’t do one more, In fact, I’m not even gonna move, no I don’t feel the power of youth.” Kakashi said before Guy could suggest any of the above like he already did while they were running. “Just leave me here to die.” He said dramatically, chest still heavy as he covered his face with an arm. 

Guy laughed, loud and bubbly. “Alright, I will wait for you in the locker room though so don’t take too long dying here okay?” 

Kakashi watched as Guy waved at him and walked off, his own dark orbs going back to stare at the sky, and in that moment he came to the conclusion that he’s just been abandoned to die, all this effort from the other and at the end, he’s been left behind. 

He didn’t have friends, but if he did, he would never leave a friend behind. 

“That’s just the faith of a protagonist.” He muttered out, it was a few minutes later that he finally turned to his side, body heavy and wonky as he ungracefully lifted himself up for a second time this day. 

———————

Kakashi didn’t expect that Guy really stuck around in the locker room, already showered and dressed, and as the silver haired entered, he was doing some push-ups in the corner, the number 78 falling from his lips and making Kakashi’s brow flinch because, where did he take the energy from? 

“You’re crazy.” 

“You took too long so I couldn’t just sit around.” 

Couldn’t or didn’t want to? Because Kakashi definitely would’ve, either way, this dude was really sticking around to spend break time with him and he couldn’t help but appreciate it, it was some time since someone made this kind of effort for him, so he smiled, reaching for the uniform he left on the hanger next to his locker. 

“Sorry, I got lost on the road of life.” He lied, although in a sense he did get lost but in thought. 

By the time he was done with his quick shower, it was a surprise that they still had about twenty minutes till break was over and Guy never left, which was something he wasn’t used to. Especially considering that he wasted so much time being slow after the dreadful practice they just had. 

“So where are we going?” Guy asked as they left the locker room, Kakashi immediately taking the direction of his second favourite quiet spot. 

“Library.” He said shortly, absently thinking what he could cover in the short amount of time they had left, so that he had less studying to do at home. 

“Ohhh, so you’re one of the smart ones.” It sounded more like a question than a statement and Kakashi chuckled, cocky with his nose high. 

“I’m actually the smartest.” He declared confidently. It was a known fact around campus that he was one of the most if not the most intelligent student. The only subject he sucked at was sports, but that didn’t matter because his other achievements made up for that. “Not like someone like you could understand the extent of my intelligence.” 

The way Guy gasped at his side made him even prouder of himself. 

“Really!?” Guy exclaimed in over dramatic awe, looking at Kakashi’s cocky side profile. “You have to help me raise my grades.” 

Kakashi hummed, entering the spacious and filled library. “I suppose we could make that happen.” He said as if in thought, yes, he definitely liked being hyped up. “That is of course if you’re willing to study.” 

Guy nodded his head furiously. “I’m willing to do anything it takes to succeed.” 

They sat down at the table near the window, Kakashi’s favourite spot at the library because this way he was far away from the crowds and he could still look at the window or look at the sky if he wanted to take a break from studying. This time Guy was with him though and he really wasn’t used to the constant presence. 

Thick brows told him all about the subjects and topics he was in danger of failing and to say the least Kakashi didn’t expect that there would be so much but it’s not like he’s gonna know the real extend of Guy’s stupidly until they start studying together. Today there wasn’t even time for that so they just settled on small talk, such as Guy’s last name, Kakashi pointed out how he thinks it’s cool, mainly because ‘Might Guy’ has this big character energy to it. 

“I imagine seeing a name like that on a hero in some manga.” He let his thoughts leave his mouth and Guy laughed at the comparison, Kakashi saw it as a green light to continue with his anime talk. “You even act like a super hero.” 

“So i’ve been told.” Kakashi only spoke facts so Guy’s humble statement didn’t come as surprising. “I got it after my father.” 

“What’s his name?” Kakashi asked curiously as he sorted his notes for the next class he sadly didn’t share with this new guy, but he did share it with that prick Obito, and it required mental preparation. 

“Might Duy.”

Kakashi hummed in thought, looking up at Guy from behind his papers. 

“That has a Might Die ring to it.” He said, still lost in thought as he imagined what kinds character he could associate this name with, probably some pretty lame one for comedy purposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know we aren’t getting enough of Obito but I do not intend to make this a short story, he’s going to be in the next chapter though so coughs.   
> Anyways, I love Guy, I don’t seriously think he looks weird ok, ok


End file.
